Sinner
by mei lynn 64
Summary: Roxas love his best friend, who is taken. Roxas is leaving for college and has to end thing. Will things begin to get better or worse for Roxas? What about when he returns from college? AkuRoku sligh AxRiku and RokuNam !REDONE!
1. Red Sunflower

I wasn't his and he wasn't mine. I had always, however, wished he was mine. Instead, I belonged to _her. _But my heart belonged to him and always will. My parents always knew I was gay. They denied that their only son was gay. I couldn't let anybody know, however. Openly gay in public would earn me a beating.

Yes. I, Roxas Mitzu, would be beaten for being gay out in public. And, yes, I would let somebody hit me and do nothing back. I just gave up after a while.

My parents were strong Christians with no pushing in anything new. They stuck to the Bible like glue. The first time that they found out that I was gay was the first time that I saw a really good friend, and past love, of mine leave me, not by choice but by force.

_}{~*_

He smiled at me, his smile reflected in his blue, blue eyes. Oh, how I love those eyes of his.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth, Rox?" He asked.

I laughed and shook my head. "No. I just like your eyes."

_His grin got wider, if possible. "We have the same eyes. So you like your eyes too? That's narcissistic, Roxas." He teased with a soft laugh._

_I blushed slightly and looked away with a mock-pout on my face._

_It was silent for a short while before I felt his arms wrap around my waist and felt his breathing against the back of my neck._

"_I didn't mean to upset you, Roxxxxaaaasss..." He dragged my name out as he dragged the tip of his nose against my neck slightly._

_I shuddered and slowly closed my eyes as I felt his tongue shyly lick my ear lobe. "Ah... That's... That's not fair, Ven." I moaned softly._

"_I know. But if you want me off then..." Ven said as he pulled back completely, even going as far as sitting against my headboard._

_My eyes snapped open. We sat there staring at each other in silence. With a smirk I slowly crawled over to him. "Did I say that, Ven? Hmmm...?"_

_I crawled into his lap and threaded my fingers through his sunny-blond hair. "What you did was unfair, Ven. Why is it that YOU always get to start the fun stuff though?"_

_Ven's eyes closed half way as he cupped my neck and cheeks. "Maybe because..." He smirked and flipped us over so that he was over me with my legs wrapped around his waist. "Maybe because I'm the one who tops, Roxas?" He said with a wink._

_I could feel my face turn red when he said that. I opened my mouth to protest but his mouth closed over mine, his tongue quickly darting in._

_I moaned in his mouth and closed my eyes as I felt his tongue rub against my own tongue, teeth, gums, everywhere in my mouth._

_I tightened my legs around my waist, rubbing against his groin. I heard and felt him moan into my mouth and slowly rub back._

_I broke the kiss by arching back, exposing my neck to him. "Ahh... Ven..."_

_His kisses trailed down my neck, leaving the places that his lips, tongue, and teeth touched burning. We continued to slowly grind into each other at a slow pace._

_Our breaths hitched and we started panting in almost complete synchronization._

_I felt his fingers tug my shirt up and let him easily lift it over my head._

"_Boys? Ven, your mother is here! Come on down!" My mother shouted from behind my door as she opened it._

_My eyes snapped open and I looked up at Ven with complete horror. Ven, however, was looking up at my mother with a cold, hard, and terrified expression._

_I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt Ven slowly get off of me._

_I didn't move or say anything as my door slam shut. But I did hear Ven mutter something to my mother._

_}{~*_

That was the last day that I saw Ven. When my father got home we started packing, this was after my first beating too.

But that's in the past. Me and Ven have spoken, but we are over each other. He's with some one else and they are happy together.

HE, however, was always my best friend, even from day one. He was always pretending to be straight for my parents, just so that we could be friends for as long as needed. But hee was always dating _him_.

I guess you could call me jealous when their eight year anniversary came up a few days after our fourth friendship year. The one who had my beloved had my cousin's eye also. Riku Kissari was his name. Riku had my beloved and always had my beloved and knew it was killing me to see them together. Riku even knew he had my cousin's eye.

Did Riku Kissari care about anything aside from hurting me or my cousin? No. Did my beloved, Axel Nomura, see how much it hurt me to see them together? …... No.

_}{~*_

_"Hey, Axel," I said, "will we always be friends?"_

_"Roxie," he replied with a slight whine in his voice. The same whine that he would _always_ tease me with. "I really like you. But you're an idiot for asking such stupid things. We have always been friends, we will always be friends. There's no need to ask such things."_

_"Thanks...Axel..." I said with a light blush that I could feel._

Silence fell on the both of us after that. We continued to watch the sunset.

}{~*

I always loved Axel. Ever since I first saw him in our fourth block in Port Royal High School. I just didn't know how much I loved him until our 3rd year of friendship. I know I truly loved Axel Nomura now.

_}{~*_became good friends after that day.

Math. Oh how I DETEST math. Never shall I be a math teacher. It wasn't that I didn't get math, it's that the students who DON'T get math are immature apes.

Always complaining that the teacher doesn't help them enough. Always complaining that the teacher doesn't know what they are talking about. Always complaining... Blah. Blah. Blah.

I sunk lower in my desk and started to draw random doodles on my paper.

I looked up as I heard extremely loud laughing and some French words.

"No. Axel. I'm sorry. What the heck are you saying?" A boy said as he walked in. He had sandy blond hair that was styled in an odd way, a mullet and a Mow Hawk.

And that's when he walked through the door. Him and all of his red haired, green eyed, upside down triangle tattoos under each eye glory.

"Oh. So you AREN'T in love. Hear that Zexion? Demyx doesn't love you!" He said as another boy, with blue-ish hair that covered the right side of his face.

The third boy looked up at the blond, Demyx, and shook his head.

I sat up in my seat and watched as the boy with the blue hair, Zexion, sit in the seat in front of me and continued to read his book.

"WAY TO GO ASS!" The blond said to the redhead as he came and sat down beside the other boy.

My attention shifted to the seat next to mine. He was sitting beside me.

"Bonjour!" He said with a giant grin on his face.

My mouth dropped slightly. "Ah. Salut." I said smiling slightly.

His grin got wider. "Comment to t'oppelles?"

"Je m'appelle Roxas. Comment to t'oppelles?"

"You know French?"

"No. My cousin took it before he passed. He was teaching me and we only got as far as asking for a name."

"Oh. I am sorry to hear about your cousin." He said pulling back some.

I shrugged and looked up as the teacher walked into the room and started looking for some papers.

"Je m'appelle Axel, Roxas."

I looked up and grinned. "Axel."

Axel laughed softly. "I can tell we are going to be great friends, Roxas."

}{~*

But it did not matter. Nothing mattered after _she_showed up in town.

_}{~*_

_I was sitting at a table in one of Twilight Town's three coffee shops when Axel came up to me._

"'_Ey! Roxas! Bonjour!_

_I looked up to be face to chest with Axel. "Bonjour, Axel. What brings you here?"_

"_Internet. You know. Senior Project to do and finish." He said as he sat down and set up his laptop._

"_Oh yeah. How is that going, Axel?"_

"_Pretty good. It's really complicated since my Senior English teacher said that I have to re-do my whole PowerPoint presentation because I didn't follow her instructions to the point. Which is bullshit because everything in the PowerPoint is EXACTLY what the bitch wanted. I, personally, think that she is PMSing or something."_

_I laughed. "Axel, it's hard for a woman to PMS when she is as old as dust."_

"_That's true! I forgot about that!" Axel said, laughing._

"Yo! AXEL! You're with Roxas again? Man! I'm beginning to think that you are in love with him." A male voice said.

_Axel looked up and I looked down. I could feel the blush creeping up on my cheeks._

"_Demyx, what are you talking about? And who is she? Don't ya think Zexion will be mad at you for bringing home a girlfriend from your aunt's wedding?" Axel asked. I looked up and saw a small girl with pale blond hair and blue eyes like mine._

_Demyx huffed. "She's my cousin. Her family lives down here and her mom wanted me to show her around the town."_

"_Right, right moron." Axel laughed. "Hey. It's nice to meet you. My name is Axel Nomura."_

"_Naminé Hikari." The girl said in a wind chime voice._

_I extended my hand. "Roxas Mitzu. It's good to meet you, Naminé."_

_She took my hand and blushed slightly._

_I quickly took my hand back and looked at my watch. "Oh. I have to go home now. It's getting late and my dad is gunna get mad if I'm late for dinner again."_

"_Alright. Bye, Roxas. See you tomorrow in class." Demyx said as he walked up to the counter._

"_Do you want a ride home?" Axel asked as he started to pack up his stuff._

"_No no! You have to finish your Senior Project! Your deadline is coming up quickly. I will call you when I get home. Promise." I said as I walked to the door._

"_Demyx, I'm ready to go home too." I heard Naminé say as I got to the door._

"_Oh. Okay then. OH! Roxas!" Demyx whined as I stopped and turned around._

"_What, Dem?" I asked as I turned to look at him._

"_You live in Radiant Garden, right?" Demyx asked. I nodded, confused. "Could you walk Naminé to the neighborhood? I don't think she lives too far from you. You remember your street name, right?"_

_Naminé nodded._

_I sighed and looked at my watch again. "Alright. I'll do it. But if I am late getting home then I'm going to kick your ass." I said as me and Naminé walked out of the coffee shop._

_}{~*  
_

Naminé's parent's and mine were old high school friends, so when we got to my house and she saw her parents, we went inside and things just went downhill for me from that moment.

My parents and her parent's agreed that we would make a good couple. So, against my will, we were an official couple. Naminé was put into my school and we had almost all of the same classes.

I started to see Axel less and less because of his Senior Project, but once that was over; I could not get rid of him. He was always there, even on mine and Naminé's little "date nights."

Then he graduated and started to apply for more and more colleges, almost all of them came back accepting him into their schools. He chose the local college for his teaching degree.

"Hey, Naminé," I said walking up to _her_after school.

Naminé looked at me with hopeful wide eyes. "Yes, Roxas?"smiled evilly at her. She was a strong Christian, like my parents. I knew I was going to crush her. I didn't care. I am leaving tomorrow to go to college in Hallow Bastion. "I'm gay and I hate you. I don't ever want to see you again, and, if I do, it'll be too soon."was stunned, her eyes wide with shock and rejection. Tears welled up in her eyes as she ran away.still didn't care. I never cared about anybody other than Axel. I started walking in the direction of his house.

"Hey, Roxas! Great to see you again!" Riku waved at me when he answered Axels' door.put on my mask that I always wore when I saw Riku. "Hey, Riku! What's up! Haven't seen you in awhile! Where have you been?" I asked walking into Axels' house and sitting down on the couch."I went to visit my crazy aunt. I swear, Aunt Yuffie is going insane!" Riku said laughing and sitting in the other chair."Still claiming she's the world's greatest ninja?"_  
_  
"Yeah! She's pretty good, but not that good!""Yo, Roxas! What's up man?" Axel said walking in from the kitchen.smiled up at him. "Nothing really. How's college treating you, Axel?"waved his hand in front of his nose, as if swatting away some foul smell. He smirked and winked one of his acid green eyes. "Like a bitch, kid." He then laughed as I half-heartedly glared at him. His laugh was like bells.all talked until Riku got a call from his mom telling him to go home."Are you really leaving tomorrow?" He asked me after Riku left for his own home.looked down at the streets below us. He had driven me to my favorite place, the clock tower. We were sitting at the very top, just watching the sunset and eating Sea-Salt Ice Cream. "Yeah..." I whispered as my Ice Cream continued to melt."Can I give you my going away present now?"looked up at him, only to be met with him looking at the streets, his brilliant red hair covering half of his face. "Axel..." I said dropping my snack. "You didn't have to get me anything."_  
_had to move in with Demyx so that he could pay his bill easier. There was no doubt in my mind that Axel and Demyx were working two jobs. I always tell him that he shouldn't buy me presents. I don't want him spending money on me when he needs it to pay for his things.

Axel looked up at me and smiled. "Do you want it or not? It is a simple question shortie!""Axel." I ground out. "Don't call me that pyro!"laughed for a little while before silence fell over us."Well?" Axel broke the silence while staring off in the distance.

I held out my hand and said; "Yeah. I'll take it."took my hand and pulled me closer to him. He pushed his lips against mine softly. My eyes widened in shock. Is he really kissing me? Maybe I'm dreaming. Either way, I slowly started to kiss him back, wrapping my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist.ran his tongue over my bottom lip, asking, begging, for entrance. I opened my mouth as his tongue entered. We battled for a short moment for dominance before I gave into submission. We broke apart for air., he smirked and laid his forehead on mine. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that, Roxas."smiled up at him. "Axel..." I then frowned and pushed him away. I got up and walked away from him. As I turned the corner, I saw the confusion on his face.couldn't handle it. He was dating Riku. I knew that, even if anything happened between us, it wouldn't last.

I got home quickly and locked myself in my room. I quickly finished packing and fell into a dreamless sleep.next day I started to drag my stuff downstairs to the car. My dad refused to help me but my mom is really proud of me so she's helping. Though she is only driving me to the airport.

I finally had all of my suitcases and stuff in the car. With a sigh I looked up and around. I noticed Axel sitting on the street curb, back facing me. walked up to him; I don't know why...I just did. "Hey."

He didn't look up at me. "Why did you run off yesterday? You were more than willing to kiss me back. Why push away from me and then run off?"

I took a seat next to him and sighed. "Because, Axel, if things went any further, I wouldn't be able to handle it. I mean you're dating Riku, not me. You can't kiss me, and then go and kiss him."

Axel stood and extended his hand for mine. "Roxas, get your damned head straight. Me and Riku haven't be dating for a month. He's been dating your cousin."

I took the offered hand hesitantly and stood up. "I have to go Axel."

"Wanna go for a walk? Real quick. I'll bring you back before your plane takes off. If you miss your plane, then I'll drive you all the way to where ever you're going. Promise."

"Alright." I said as we started walking down to the park, still holding hands. What could my parents do?

We were talking about everything from school to the future and whether we would still be friends or not. It was peaceful, nothing but peaceful. I really did need to walk with him.

"Roxas." He whispered. "I don't want you to go. Can't you stay here?"

I sighed. "Axel, I've already told you, I can't." I looked down at my feet. I couldn't look at him. He's been really desperate for me to stay. I didn't understand it, until now at least.

"Roxas..." Axel started. "How long are you going to be gone?"

"About four years."

"You'll wait for me?" Axel tightened his hand.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Of course Axel." I said softly.

Axel leaned in close and gently pressed his lips to mine softly. He was the first to pull away. He sighed. "Come on. I have to get you back."

I nodded slowly and walked back to my house with him.

We walked back to my house in silence.

_}{~*_

For four years. Four years. Four long damned years. I haven't talked to him in that long. I've waited for him. I haven't kissed since that day at the park. Nobody's held my hand since that last day either. I hated that day because it was the last day that I saw him. I hated college for four years.

I was walking down the street, my parents finally dead; I wasn't going anywhere in particular.

"Roxas? Roxas Mitzu?" A voice said from behind me.

I turned and saw Riku. "Yeah, Riku?" I asked making sure.

Riku cracked a big grin. "Yeah. When'd you get back?"

"I got back today. I'm just going for a walk before I throw things out of my house."

"I heard about that. I'd say sorry, if either one of us cared." We both laughed at this. "Man. OH! Roxas, Axel has been missing you badly lately. You know, when you didn't come back last week, he started thinking that you weren't coming back again. What took you the week?"

"I had a friends' wedding to go to." I shrugged. "How is he?"

Riku turned and started to walk away. "Ask him yourself." He waved over his shoulder. "He works at the Radiant Garden Elementary School as a kindergarten teacher."

I smiled. "He did it." I started walking towards the school.

School was almost over and I didn't see any means to go in and interrupt his class. I just sat on the bench outside across the street and waited for the final bell to ring.

I looked up when I heard the bell ringing. I stretched and walked closer to the other sidewalk. I smiled when I noticed the similar flame bobbing up and down in the crowds; needless to say it was walking backwards.

"Alright kids! Get on the bus! NO! Rikku, Paine, and Tifa not on Wakka's bus! I don't remember seeing a note from your parents! Get on your OWN buses! Tidus! You too! Sora's going to have a cow if you don't come home on time!" He shouted over the school children.

I was leaning against one of the stone pillars outside the narrow entrance. I watched him smirking as he almost tripped over the little kids.

"Mr. Nomura?" A small girl said tugging on his pants leg.

"Yes, Aeries?" He asked looking down at the little girl.

"There's some high schooler over there staring at you." She pointed over to me.

OK! I know I'm short! Really though, do I still look like I'm in high school?

"What? The high schoolers..." He looked up at me and his mouth dropped open wide while his eyes went as big as dinner plates. "R-Roxas..."

I waved and straightened, not moving away from the pillar. "Hiya, Pyro."

He went back to ushering the children to their buses. I stood there for a few more minutes before he came over to me.

He pulled me up in a big hug and spun in circles. "When did you get back?"

"Riku asked that... I got back today. Why did you think I wasn't coming back?" I asked when he put me down.

He still held onto my arms. "You said that you'd be back in four years, not four years and one week! So... I got worried, Roxas."

I sighed. "Wanna go for a swing?" I smiled up at him.

He nodded and we walked to the same park. Pride Lands Park was still as I remembered it... Old, rusty, small, and boring.

We walked over to the swings and sat there. We were silent for a few minutes.

"Roxas?" Axel asked looking at me.

I started to swing back and forth, not going very high, "Yeah, Axel?"

"You really waited?"

"Yeah. You were the last person who held my hand, and the last person who laid their lips on mine. I promised you, didn't I?"

Axel leaned over and stopped my swing. "Just checking. Making sure I wasn't going be kissing some other guys lips..." Axel leaned in and pressed his lips against mine softly.

I slid my eyes closed and kissed him back. How long has it been since I've kissed him again? No idea anymore... He put one of his hands on my cheek and rubbed it with his thumb. I smiled into the kiss as he ran is tongue over my bottom lip. I opened my mouth as I explored the warm cavern that I have longed to explore. We battled again, before I gave in.

He pulled away from me smiling.

"Hey, Roxas..." He asked breathlessly.

"Yeah, Ax?" I asked, just as breathless

"Will we always be friends?"

I smiled and closed my eyes. "No. Not unless you wanna be."

"I don't want to be friends any more either." We both laughed.

"Roxas Mitzu? Axel Nomura!" A soft voice shouted from behind us.

We both turned to see a woman as tall as me in a white dress. "Naminé?"

She opened her white purse and put her hand inside of it. She glared at us. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this day to come. I knew you two liked each other. I've been waiting for awhile now..."

Axel got up and stood in front of me. "Waited for what?"

Naminé smirked and pulled out a gun. "This." She raised it and shot.

For me, everything went in slow motion. From the moment that she pulled out the gun to the moment she shot the first bullet.

_}{~*}{~*_

"ROXAS!" I yelled as my blond fell to the ground clutching his heart. I shot up from the ground and ran for him.

Roxas coughed up some blood. He took in a ragged breath as Naminé ran away. I could care less though. I have more important issues to deal with at the moment, like making sure Roxas does not die.

"A-Axel..." He smiled at me.

"Roxas..." I said as I held onto him tightly.

"Axel... Those kids...need you...more than me... Take care...of them..." He said as his eyes slowly slipped shut.

"No…. Roxas…. We just told each other how we feel! You cannot die!" I shouted.

_}{~*_

_"Hey, Axel, will we always be friends?"_

_"Roxie, I really like you. But you're an idiot for asking such stupid things. We have always been friends and we will always be friends. There's no need to ask such things."_

_"Thanks...Axel..._

_**"I really hope, one day, we'll be more though Roxas. I love you more than you'll ever know..."**__ Axel thought on that day.  
__**  
"Axel, maybe one day we can be more than friends? Maybe we can live together as lovers…."**__Roxas thought as he looked at Axel from the corner of his eyes._

_**BANG!**_

Axel didn't cry on the day he lost his blond. He didn't want to. He didn't find any need to either. He, instead, reached for the gun, cocked it, and pulled the trigger.

They were both sinners. They fell in love with their best friend, didn't care who they hurt, didn't care who they stepped on, and died for each other.

At least in the eyes of one blond female, who never got away...

_}{~*_

_"Tonight, we have tragic news. Twilight Town Police Department found three deaths. Police say they found twenty-six year old Radiant Garden Elementary school teacher, Axel Nomura, shot in the head on top of twenty-four year old Roxas Mitzu, shot in the heart dead. They were found in the Pride Lands Park around five thirty. The suspected the time of death was around four forty five._

_A few minutes later, Police say they found the body of twenty-three year old Naminé Hikari was found brutally beaten to death and her throat then sliced-"_

The T.V. cut off while a blond male smiled. "I told her not to mess with them, didn't I?"

"That you did. That you did." Another male voice said calmly, not looking up from his book.

"It sucks that when Axel and Roxas finally get together, they have some nut job break them apart." The first male said.

"It is a classical 'Romeo and Juliet' situation." The second male replied.

"Yeah. Well, we need to get moving. It won't take the police long before they figure out who it was, right, Zexion?" The blond said as he looked over at a slate haired male.

The slate haired male looked up from his book and smirked. "Yes. I did like my job though, Demyx."

_}{~*}{~*_

RE-STARTED: Thursday August 16, 2010 at 6:50 P.M.

RE-FINISHED: Thursday August 19, 2010 at 9:06 P.M.

So, yeah. I re-did Sinner, which was requested to me by my hunny-bunny terra. I have another part coming up soon about Naminé. Dunno when I wanna post that though. The next part will be to you too hunny. It's a continuation of Sinner, so why not?

I hop you liked it terra. I hoped you readers liked it too.

Anyways. I added some flashback, though I don't think they are any good. This is a total of 12 pages and 4,546 words. I am really tied now because I have been looking at this computer screen for too long. –nods slowly-

DISCLAIMER! I do NOT own or make ANY FORM of currency off of the Kingdom Hearts Series or its characters. I wish I did though! XD


	2. White Rose

All rights reserved.

I was crazy when I wrote this. lol

* * *

Your words... I wonder if you'll ever know just how much you killed me when you told me that you hated me. I wonder if you'll ever know how much it still hurts, four years later, to know that you always liked that freak... That faggot.

I don't care if you're gay. I can fix you. I can help you fight the demons out of you. I can be the only person that you love once again.

We just need to get rid of _HIM _before the help could ever work.

I always saw the silent glances that he would send you. Always saw the slight tinge of pink when you said something that would lead to you two being together. And hurt and jealousy in his eyes when he saw us together. I do not care that I was the leading cause of his pain, I just cared about getting you help from that demon spawn.

I always loved the light kisses that you would give me along my cheek, jaw line, lips, neck... I always loved the way you would gently, lovingly, run your hands along my sides, making sure to not offend me.

Roxas, you were always so thoughtful.

But I will get you some help because that redhead tainted your gentle soul. He tainted my love. My life. My everything.

Demyx always told me that I was a good friend to Roxas to keep his parents from beating him. Demyx... He told me that you were using me. He told me that your heart belonged to somebody else and nobody could take it from that person.

Oh. Demyx, you are so wrong. I'm sorry my dear cousin. I love you, I do. I love you as a family member should. But Roxas' heart belongs to ME and it will always belong to me. That redheaded demon will never have my Roxas.

Demyx, I'll help you too. That purple haired monster has you in his spell too. But, you'll have to wait until I fix Roxas.

Oh, my sweet, sweet Roxas. I'm so sorry that you pushed me into playing God. I'm sorry that you made me do this. But, you'll love me all the more when that thing is out of our lives. We'll be happy again. You'll see. The pain is fake, you'll see. The pain won't last when his spell is broken. You'll be so happy and proud of me that you'll drop to your knee and pull out the ring that you got from your mother as a going-away present and ask for my hand.

We'll then get married. My dad, who always knew you were a good person until I came home crying that day, will lead me down the isle and smile at you as he gives my hand to you.

We'll say our vows and we'll kiss each other passionately on the lips. We will go on a honey moon, no where expensive and no where far because I know that you're just getting out of college, but we will be alone.

We will love each other. Be closer to each other. Feel each other. Kiss, hug, touch, pleasure each other. We will marvel at each other bodies in the heat of love making.

When we get back we will move into your parents house. I will do my best to please you and make you happy and you will go to work at the law firm, because that's why you went to college, to become a lawyer. When you get home you will have a nice hot meal to eat, no need to reheat it at all.

After you get done eating we will go to our room, after our bath together, and have a repeat of our honey moon.

I will give you the children that you were never able to have with that demon.

Before all of that happens, sadly, I have to kill him. I have to kill Axel. We need him out of the way to have our perfect life.

"Naminé!" I look up and see Demyx coming towards me with that huge grin of his.

"Hey, Demyx. How's everything going for you?" I asked my favorite cousin sweetly.

"It's great. Me and Zex are going to celebrate our third anniversary, I'm going to the store to get the ingredients for his favorite food." Demyx replied as he sat down beside me.

I smiled and nodded. "What are you planning on doing today?"

"Just going to meet up with Axel. I ran into Riku today and he said that Roxas was back, so I'm going to wait until later on tonight to go and see Axel. I'm sure that Roxas will want to spend some time with the redheaded idiot." Demyx laughed.

Wait. Did he said that Roxas was back? Really? I can fix him now!

Demyx must have been reading my expression because his own expression went dark and cold. "Naminé leave them alone. They need you in their lives as much as you need them in your life. If you mess with Roxas and Axel, or even go near them, I'm going to have to hurt you." Demyx hissed between his teeth.

"Why, Demyx, whatever do you mean? I wouldn't ever dream of getting near that filthy redhead or Roxas." I said as I stood up and walked out of the coffee shop that I was in and walked back home.

I lived near the coffee shop, so once I got home I went straight to my room and started to get ready.

I looked for my best Sunday white dress and shoes. Once I found them I laid them neatly on my bed beside my favorite purse.

I went into the bathroom and took a short bath, I needed to find them before anything happened to my Roxas.

Once out of the bathtub I walked over to my vanity mirror and started to put on light make-up, just lipstick and eyeliner. I then started to brush my hair and put in the clips that you gave me, Roxas. You'll be so happy to see that I kept them.

After that I put on my mothers necklace and and got up to get dressed.

Before I left the house, however, I reached under my bed mattress and pulled out the gun that I had gotten a few months ago and put it into my purse.

I put my purse over my shoulder and walked out the door, locking it behind me.

I was walking down the street towards the elementary school when I saw you and that thing in Pride Lands park.

I walked into the park and saw you both kissing each other. I held my breath and fought the tears that fought their way to the surface.

He pulled away from your soft lips, lips that I should be kissing, with a smile.

"Hey, Roxas..." I heard him talking you.

"Yeah, Ax?" You asked. You sounded breathless.

"Will we always be friends?"

"No. Not unless you wanna be."

"I don't want to be friends any more either."

You both laughed at that. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to... I had to stop him from tainting and ruining you!

"Roxas Mitzu!? Axel Nomura!?" I said in a soft voice, tightening my grip on my purse.

"Naminé?" You looked at me in shock, not expecting to see me so soon.

I opened my white purse and put my hand inside of it, clutching the gun in it. I glared at Axel with full hate. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this day to come. I knew you two liked each other. I've been waiting for awhile now..."

Axel got up and stood in front of you. "Waited for what?"

This is just perfect. Too easy.

I smirked and pulled out the gun. "This." I said as I raised it to Axel, who looked horrified, and shot it.

The bang echoed through out the night. I was shaking, my eyes had gone wide.

"No..." I whispered as I saw you on the ground.

You had pushed the demon out of the way. You were trying to keep him safe and alive. But... why?

I don't understand it. I dropped the gun close to the redheaded idiot as you both started to talk and ran towards the woods.

"Naminé!" I heard a voice shout.

I stopped and looked up at Demyx and the purple haired man. "D-Demyx..." I said through a choked sob.

"What did I tell you?!" Demyx shouted at me and I flinched as he walked closer to me, the purple haired man didn't move.

"I-I'm sorry... I only wanted to fix and help Roxas. Not kill HIM! I only wanted to kill that redheaded demon! Demyx, I was going to help and fix you too!" I sobbed as I looked up at him.

Demyx didn't say anything, he just raised his hand and slapped me.

I don't know what fully happened next, I was on the ground, bloody and beaten. I barely heard my own whimpering voice and choked scream as I saw Demyx come down to me and took out a knife.

Somewhere in the distance... Two boys heard a gun being shot.


End file.
